gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Depravity Falls
Depravity Falls; Fandom Wiki Depravity Falls is an A.U based off the T.V show, Gravity Falls, which is popular for it's constant adventure and hilarious characters throughout the story. The two main protagonists are twins, named Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. Dipper Pines Appearance Dipper Pines' appearance seems to be his everyday clothes; a simple orange t-shirt, covered by a sleeve-less winter coat, while his pants are normally jean shorts with tennis shoes, and his famous pine-tree hat. Dipper Pines rarely smiles, and will only do so if he finds something extremely amusing or if he's in a mood dubbed 'Insanity Time.' This mood lasts about 20-30 seconds. Dipper usually fidgets with his hands, which is always carrying the book with a six-fingered hand with a large, black '3' in the middle of it. He is often found mumbling nonsense to himself as he reads through the book, trying to find something that research will not tell, but it is suspected that he is looking for a way to reverse time to before Gravity Falls fell apart. Relationships Dipper Pines' relationship to his sister is not completely clear, but from research, it's said that they hold a very love/hate relationship. Occasionally, from what little information was found, it's common for them to turn on each other and often try to injure or even kill each other from their insanity. What caused their insanity is undefined, but will be put in here as soon as the information comes up. Personality From what little information was gathered, it is sure that Dipper Pines' personality is quite simple. He's insane. Again, what caused this insanity is still unsure, but Dipper Pines, as well as his sister, Mabel Pines, are insane. As some of you Gravity Fall lovers know, Dipper Pines already trusts Bill Cipher so little, but in this A.U, he trusts him even less. To the point where he will try and avoid him, or speak to him in gibberish. Mabel Pines Appearance Mabel Pines is usually dressed in her everyday wear; a sweater, a skirt, leggings, sneakers, and a head-band. Though, occasionally her outfit will change to a simple, black, thigh-length, long-sleeved dress. She always seems to be smiling, and is very hyper almost constantly. Occasionally, she will get sick daily, and when she does, she vomits what looks to be rainbows, or something colorful and sparkling. It's rumored to be that she's murdered and eaten Fairies, and later getting sick and forcing her to vomit them. Though there is no sight of her eating such things, it's said that even though she gets sick daily, she won't stop eating them because of her almost constant hunger. Relationships Mabel Pines' relationship to her brother is quite an odd one. Out of the two, Mabel seems to be the most unstable. Often times, she will try to kill her brother or anyone who even mentions the name 'Bill,' or the name of her Grunkle. Mabel will almost always try to murder her twin with a bloody axe or a knife of some sort. If non are available, she will use what is around her to throw at him or to harm him in any way. Personality Mabel's personality, unlike her brother, is quite complex. Although she seems to always be hyper, her mood can change in a snap of a finger. Usually, she hangs or follows her brother, but other times she chases him down with an axe. Occasionally, she'll go off alone to try and be 'responsible.' She loves the look of blood on her cloths and will often try to find any hint of an excuse to murder someone in cold blood. Although she does all these things, her smile never seems to fade, even in the middle of the action. The only person she doesn't try to murder is Bill Cipher, but that's partially because he encourages her crazy side. Grunkle Stan Appearance Although he does not show up, because he was rumored to be murdered by Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan, also referred to as Stanley, is told to be seen as a bloody disaster. His right eye looks more grey than brown, his mouth is an eternal frown, and his glasses seem to be broken on the left side. Since he is rumored to be dead, his personality is mostly up to the reader/writer, whom say that he is not dead. Relationships His nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel, were his two best friends. They, however, remember his death like the back of their hand, and the very mention of his name send them into either a murder fit or a crying tantrum. Personality Stanley's personality can not be identified, because according to research and to this page, he is dead. Although, if you want a personality, we would say that it's his usual, boisterous one. Bill Cipher Appearance Although Bill Cipher isn't shown often in pictures or articles, it is believe that instead of yellow or blue, Bill Cipher glows a light shade of red, while his flame seems to be a blood red, or a darker red. His top-hat is stained with blood, but is still perfectly straight with a slight tilt. He seems to be as he was in the original, the only thing different is that he has multiple stains of blood on him, and his flame is a deep red. Relationships It's rumored to be that Bill Cipher, for the majority of the A.U timeline, shares a body with Dipper Pines (see above). In the beginning, the time during Dipper Pines was going insane, Bill easily slipped into his mind and shares his body, explaining part of Dipper's betraying. Although Mabel Pines (see above) is the lesser-stable of the two twins, she sees Dipper as both himself and as Bill Cipher, seemingly to not even know the difference between the two of them, hence the reason she tries to murder her brother more than once. It also explains why she is always murderous when someone doesn't do as she says; she believes Bill Cipher is in them, too. It is also rumored that Bill Cipher was the one that killed Stanley, sending him into his own prison, but is never seen again. Bill is also responsible for most deaths inside Gravity Falls. Personality Identical to the original Bill Cipher, this version of him is manipulating and cunning, as well as ruthless and tends to twist words to his advantage. His one goal is to own the earth, but after multiple failed attempts, he settles with murdering almost every person inside the Gravity Falls perimeter; although few are chosen to be his 'slaves.' Bill Cipher is rumored to be sharing a body with Dipper Pines, or to have a separate body identical to his, except for red cat-like eyes. When not in a body, instead of glowing yellow, Bill Cipher will have a red hue, signalling is insanity and blood-lust. Although he is capable of wiping out Gravity Falls completely with a simple snap of his fingers, he doesn't for an unclear reason, though it is suspected that it is because he craves to watch everyone murder and go insane themselves, rather than do it himself. He only laughs when he is planning something or is trying to scare someone in an echoing environment, but he does seem to smile almost constantly unless he is extremely angry. Bill Cipher seems to be slightly angry every time he is spotted, causing him to make more threats and have a certain edge to his voice that nobody else can replicate. That is the reason that when his laugh is heard, there is no doubt that it is him. Other Characters/The Background These few paragraphs will explain how the background people tend to play out or behave, along with the people they trade with or favor over others. Although these characters do have a written out personality here, it is completely up to the reader/writer to manipulate however they wish. This is just a guideline if the reader/writer does not wish to create background characters themselves. - The background characters tend to be seen just slouching around, laughing insanely, stabbing a dead human or animal, or talking to air beside them. Their cloths tend to be ripped and stained, and it is not uncommon to see a character with a missing shoe or disheveled hair. When in town, characters are often trading blood, dead animals, or even live ones to get food, water, or other supplies, but because these characters aren't paid much attention, there can't be any specifics on what they trade for. From what research was done, it is known that Gravity Falls is getting low on food, therefore, any and all characters are either deadly thin or skinnier than the original. The beefier people are usually targeted for food or to sell and trade first. Most people tend to companion with family, friends, or people who prove to be trustworthy, although there are some people who are completely homicidal and alone. Gideon Gleeful is a good example. He is probably one of the most insane background characters there are. He murdered his mother and father, as well as anyone closely related to him; other than Pacifica. He left her and her family alone for an unknown reason. Though Pacifica did, in fact, murder her own parents for their meat to eat when food started going scarce and the poor started robbing her mansion. The people, when brought into the spot-light, don't do well under pressure, seem to serve, praise and worship Bill Cipher as a way to keep themselves from dying, and often accuse the twins of witchcraft and 'disobeying our lord and God, Bill Cipher.' They often mildly come after the twins in a weak and often very short attempt to murder them because of 'sinning' from their 'God.'